It is known to generate electrical power by use of wind-powered mechanisms. Known mechanisms for such purposes generally are of two kinds, namely, wind turbines which commonly have rotors resembling aircraft propellers which rotate about horizontal axes, and vertical axis wind turbines which commonly have long vertically extending blades as components of a cylindrical rotor. The rotors of those two kinds of wind turbines are connected to rotatable shafts which are suitably connected to generators which output electrical power. The generators commonly produce DC power which commonly is converted to AC power of a desired frequency, such as by use of inverters.
Both of those kinds of wind turbines, with possible rare exception, have fixed locations. Also, both of those kinds of wind turbines have considerable height. The generators of horizontal axis wind turbines are enclosed in housings (commonly called “nacelles”) located atop towers of sufficient height to provide suitable clearance between the ground and the ends of the rotor blades which extend radially in a common vertical plane from a central hub on the horizontal rotational axis of the rotor. Horizontal axis wind turbines having overall heights well in excess of 120 meters are in use.
Such horizontal and vertical axis turbines share a common attribute, namely, their rotors are exposed to, and perform in direct response to, ambient wind conditions. For that reason, local winds must have speeds greater than a characteristic minimum speed before the turbines rotate sufficiently rapidly, or with sufficient power (torque), to produce useful generator output.
The requirement of such known wind turbines that they have fixed locations is a disadvantageous limitation of them. Also, their considerable-to-large height limits the places where they can be used safely or without objection to their appearance.